


Redefinition

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandy is little spoon, Pitch is big spoon. That is literally all this is. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redefinition

**Author's Note:**

> De-anoning from this kinkmeme fill:
> 
> http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/1511.html?thread=1704423

Pitch is pretty sure that the cyclic truce he and Sandy negotiated several centuries ago is totally broken by now. After all, he did try to kill him. And, yes, that wasn’t during the time of truce, and no, it didn’t work, but it would be foolish to think that the truce could start up on schedule again after that as if nothing had happened.

It’s too bad, really. If only Sandy was a little weaker, Pitch could have planned to capture him instead of kill him. That could have been kind of fun, and would have given them something to talk about during the next truce. But, no, even death only slowed Sandy down for a little while, so that’s what he had to do. Otherwise it just wouldn’t have looked as if he was serious about the world domination thing. And if he hadn’t looked like he was serious, how many more centuries would the Guardians have gone without actually interacting with children? How long would it have been before any of them did anything about Jack Frost?

Well, there was a way around that. If the Man in the Moon ever told anyone anything clearly, he wouldn’t have had to agree to get his ass kicked five ways to Sunday, but that hadn’t happened…ever. And you can’t really say no to the Man in the Moon when he actually does decide to say something.

But he knew how it felt when he was defeated, and he knew that dying would have been extremely unpleasant for Sandy. And even though it was the only way to get what the Man in the Moon wanted done, Sandy didn’t know that. So the truce was undoubtedly off. Even among immortals, murder is one of those things that forces a redefinition of the relationship.

The night the truce is supposed to restart, Pitch is out wandering in the woods, thinking of the strange silent conversations—lost, the hours spent playing chesslike games humans have long since forgotten how to play—lost, the friendly contests to create the most fantastic dream creatures—lost. He sighs. It was only because of the truce that he had known how to create the arrow that could kill Sandy in the first place. Sandy must be regretting every moment of those truce times now.

            In this frame of mind, when he sees the tendril of dreamsand questing through the treetops, he can only assume that it’s the preliminary to an attack he well deserves, but doesn’t feel like facing. So he runs.

            Unfortunately, this only seems to draw the dreamsand to him more quickly, and before he has a chance to use the shadows to escape cleanly into his lair, the sand wraps around his waist, holding him in place. In a few moments, Sandy floats down on his cloud of dreamsand until his face is level with Pitch’s.

            “Sandy!” He struggles with the sand holding him. “How about, for old times’ sake, we let the truce stand just one night more?”

            Sandy shakes his head.

            “Well, consider then, how very much I have endured already! See me, so sick and weak, even a few years after the battle—and you totally healthy! Surely I don’t need any more punishment than I’m already going through?”

            Sandy looks puzzled, then seems to realize something. He laughs a silent laugh and gathers some dreamsand between his hands.

            “Sandy, _please_.”

            He only raises his finger to his lips and raises his arm to toss the ball of dreamsand, and that’s the last thing Pitch remembers.

 

            When he wakes up, he’s warm and comfortable. _How odd_. He slowly remembers that the truce was supposed to kick in last night. Perhaps Sandy gave him a dreamsand bed. He certainly needs it, after—after the battle, after killing Sandy! No, this doesn’t make sense. The truce was off, wasn’t it? Pitch slowly opens his eyes to the soft glow that pervades Dreamland. Hmm. So he was right that he was sleeping in a dreamsand bed. Huge, fluffy, covered in piles of pillows—he’s even holding—no, wait. That’s no pillow. That’s Sandy pressing his back against Pitch’s chest.

            That jolts him awake, though he’s careful not to move. It would be better not to wake Sandy until he figures out what’s going on. Unfortunately, even after several minutes the only conclusion he can come up with is that Sandy knocked him out in order to bring him back to Dreamland to spoon. Which isn’t even something that happened during the other truces. _Why…?_

            He lets his mind wander, questing for an answer, but all it keeps coming back to is how very warm Sandy is, and how soft his pajamas feel against Pitch’s skin where his robe has fallen open, leaving his chest bare, and how, with Sandy’s small stature, they seems to fit together so neatly, that with his knees bent as they are now, Pitch can almost surround his companion with his body—Pitch blinks and shakes his head. His mind definitely started to wander a bit _too_ much there. That’d be a good way to get kicked out of Dreamland. But still…it is nice to feel Sandy breathing against him, to feel his silky hair brushing against his neck, to let one of his large hands be held by Sandy’s smaller ones against Sandy’s round little belly.

            More than nice, in fact. It’s exactly what he needed after the mess of a few years ago. Something to make up for his part in the Man in the Moon’s plan. This is the kind of thing Sandy would do if he knew. But how could he know? _Maybe he bullied Manny into telling him_. If anyone could do that, it would be Sandy. _Maybe he figured it out for himself…maybe he figured out from our truces that I don’t really want to hurt him_. Pitch knows that’s more likely. It also means that his reputation as the Boogeyman is totally ruined in regard to his opposite. That doesn’t seem too important right now though. He’s just going to enjoy this moment. After all, he’s imagined scenes more or less like this ever since they started the truces. He could never ask Sandy, of course…didn’t want there to be any reason to break the truces.

            But now…well, if murder is one of those things that forces a redefinition of the relationship, he doesn’t regret being part of Manny’s plan after all.


End file.
